To The Extreme
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: Five couples connect in the moments after the hotel lobby explodes. Sam and Cruz, Jason and Carly, Milo and Lulu, Sonny and Alexis, Liz and Lucky. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**MILO stood **outside the hotel for hours. He couldn't feel the cold and could barely hear the noise of the chaotic scene all around him. All he could see was the blacked out windows. All he knew was that the people he loved- his friends, his brother, Lulu, _dear God_, Lulu- were inside that building.

And Milo could not go home, could not go on, if they did not come out of there safely.

XXXXXX

**LULU shook **as Spinelli punched in the code to open the vault. The next few minutes were madness. There was no way to get out of there in time. But there was no choice but to try. Time slowed down and Lulu sucked in one last breath before the screaming started.

XXXXXXX

**LUKE hissed**, "Hey, you. Stoic One. Hey, kid. You deaf?! Listen to me. Hey, don't you work for Sonny?"

Milo finally glanced at him.

"You think you can get me out of these cuffs?" Luke asked "My daughter is in there and I have to get to her. She's a baby. Eighteen, man. Eight- teen. I could pay you."

Milo took his key ring and tossed it to Luke, he carried handcuffs and the key to uncuff them everyday for his job.

He looked back at the hotel. Nikolas came running out holding someone.

"Lulu!" Milo yelled but as he got closer he saw it wasn't her. He pushed past the throng of cops and was halfway to the building, with Nikolas and Luke right behind him, when it exploded.

XXXXXX

**SPINELLI grabbed **Lulu's hand and they ran as Craig denoted the explosives, but instead of hitting fresh air,

blackness smacked against her face and then she was losing her grip on her friend and falling, falling...

Lulu believed she was dying. Right before everything went dark she thought _"But I have never been in love."_

XXXXXXX

**MILO was steps **behind the cops going into The Metro Court. Everything was in shambles, smoke filled the air, people pushed at him in their attempts to get out of there.

And the voices calling out for their loved ones were something he would never forget.

"Carly, wake up. Come on." Sonny said

"EMILY!"

"Wake up, damn it, Carly. I am not raising those boys alone."

"Anyone seen my daughter? Maxie! Are you here?"

"Sonny, we're still alive? Where's Jason?"

"Elizabeth! Liz! Liz! Hey, baby, where are you?"

**Milo went one way **and Luke went the other as they combed the wreckage for Lulu.

"Someone help me!" yelled on unknown voice from the darkness "Oh my god he's dying!"

Milo spotted his brother, who was just making his way to his feet. "Are you all right? Have you seen her?"

"I'll help you look," said Max

XXXXXXXXXX

**SPINELLI woke up**, coughing, his body aching. He propped himself up and started clawing at the building materials and saying her name over and over and over. "Lulu, Lulu. Lulu."

He could see her dress and slowly he uncovered her, repeating her name like a mantra, like that would save her life.

Carly was still crying, "Jason. Where is he? No, I am not leaving here without him. Get off of me. JASON!"

The scream was primal and enough to stop everyone in the room for a second, but then they were all moving again, fighting to survive or find the ones they loved.

"Emily, baby, I'm going to get you out of here."

"Liz! Answer me!"

"Get me a doctor. He's dying. Can anyone hear me? This man is dying!"

"Lulu."

"Lulu!"

"LULU!"

"LESLEY LOU SPENCER, this is your father. You need to answer me now."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Jason dashed into **the elevator, shielding Liz and her baby from the blast. He turned to go back and the doors slid close, they started to fall.

He beat on them "No!!!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Alexis scanned all **the faces in the crowd. Where was he? Shouldn't he be out by now?

Paramedics carried people out on stretchers. She didn't want to look, didn't want to know if it was true, but she had to.

She had to.

But Sonny wasn't there. He was still inside.

XXXXXXXXX

**Milo, Max and **Luke reached Lulu at the same time.

Spinelli, looking shell shocked, glanced up and said "She can't be gone."

Milo felt his heart stop when he saw blood oozing from a cut on her head. "Oh, God, no."

Luke dropped to his knees and tried to find a pulse.

Spinelli said, his voice clogged with tears, "Don't die on me, Blonde One. I need you here. This is The Jackal. Can you hear me? It's ...the ...jackal...Lulu."

_Crash. _A support beam tumbled to the ground. The screams were horrific.

"JASON!"

"Carly, we have to leave."

"LIZ!"

"This place is about to come down on top of us." Max said "You have got to get her out of here."

Milo scooped Lulu up and ran for the door.

Luke grabbed Spinelli, who was limping, and threw the kids arm around his shoulder, physically dragging him out of there.

**Max crossed the room**, his eyes on Carly. Sonny was ordering her to stop moving the wreckage in her attempt to find Jason. But she didn't seem to hear him.

"Just hold on, Jase. Hold on, okay? Deal?" she was saying desperately as she searched for him.

Max bent close to her and whispered in her ear, "I'll bring Jason home to you. You go see about your boys. He would want that."

Carly looked at him, her eyes were bloodshot, "I just can't leave him here."

XXXXXXXXX

**MILO carried Lulu **through the crowd. He spotted a doctor pulling a sheet over a man who had just died.

Setting Lulu's body down he ordered the doctor, "Save her."

Luke and Spinelli came up behind him.

"Take her over to triage, right over there, and have the nurse assess her condition." Dr. Ford ordered and started to walk away. His protocol was to treat the patients with the red toe tags first.

Spinelli placed his head on Lulu's chest as Luke was cradling her head and murmuring, "Come on, little girl, open those eyes."

Spinelli said "I don't think she is breathing!"

Milo pulled out his gun and pointed it at Ford's back. "I said save her."

Ford turned around and his face registered shock at the sight of the gun.

Milo added, "And do it now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dr. Ford started at Milo, and the gun, for one second then he moved to Lulu.

After touching her throat, he said "She needs CPR and I can't do it alone. We're short staffed. One of you will have to help me."

Spinelli immediately put his mouth on hers and Ford started doing chest compressions.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Sonny said **"Pick her up, Max. We're getting out of here."

Carly was sobbing. "Where is he? He was just here. I saw Jason right before the bomb went off. I saw him. Didn't you see him, Sonny? He was here."

"I said pick her up, Max."

"I can't do that, sir."

Max started to sift through the wreckage with Carly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**JASON tried to climb out of the **elevator. When that didn't work he slid to the floor, feeling distraught.

Liz was barely holding it together, which was the one thing that kept him from crying right there on the spot.

"Just wait it out," she said, trying to be strong for him. "There is nothing we can do to help them from in here."

Jason said, "She got out. She had to."

"I am sure she did, Jason."

He nodded, over and over until nodding didn't mean anything at all. So he stopped and hung his head.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"**She's breathing**," Dr. Ford said

He turned to Milo and snapped "Put that thing away."

Milo drug his eyes away from Lulu and told him. "Get her on the next ambulance."

"That is not how it works around here. Threatening to shot me won't get you faster treatment."

"Don't listen to him, kid. It seems to be working so far." Luke stood up and looked at Ford. "You heard him. Get Lulu on the next ambulance."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"**I will pay **1 million dollars to the first person who finds Jason Morgan," Sonny shouted

No one paid him any attention.

Carly stopped searching. Her hands were raw, they had cuts that were bleeding. Her dress was torn, her arms were cut. Her tears hadn't stopped since she woke up.

But that isn't what stopped her. She suddenly couldn't catch her breath.

Max jerked his head up at the sound of her gasping.

"Mrs. C, breath. Slowly. You are having a panic attack."

She mouthed, "Jason."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Spinelli and Luke crowded **into the ambulance with Lulu.

Milo said, "I'll meet you there."

"No, I think you won't." Mac said "You're under arrest, Milo Giambetti. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against in a court of law..."

The ambulance door were pulled closed and it sped into the distance, with its lights roaring, and Milo's eyes glued to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Why didn't I say **yes when Lucky asked me to marry him?" Liz asked "I should have said yes. It's one word. What was so hard about it? I love him. I've always loved him. But you know what I always couldn't do, Jason? Forgive."

"So forgive him tomorrow."

"That simple, huh?"

"Do you want that life he offered you? That marriage? To raise your kids together? If you do, forgive him. Don't say no when you mean yes. Don't wait..." his words drifted off and his eyes became unfocused.

"You could forgive her tomorrow."

Liz didn't have to say Carly. She knew this was about Carly. He was falling apart before her eyes. Of course, it was about Carly.

Jason answered, "That is not the problem between me and her."

"Then what is it?"

Jason only stared at Liz, unable to think of a way to put it that made sense.

Nothing made sense right now. He wanted to know if Carly was alive. That was all he wanted to hear. Until then, everything would stay wrong, the world would be off its axis, and nothing, nothing at all, would make sense.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Alexis stumbled **through the destroyed lobby, past the rescue workers, cops, and victims. She knew her daughter and nephew were safe. But he was still in here somewhere. Sonny, her old friend and nemesis. Her...where was he?

It would be just like that infuriating man to make her come in here and drag him out. Was he trying to play hero?

Didn't he know he had a daughter who needed him alive? People who loved him and needed him to not go and get himself killed in some damn fool mob dispute?

Sonny turned and saw her approaching.

The mad look she gave him made him smile, for a brief second. Then he said, " I'm trying to get out. So don't yell at me. Carly won't leave."

"You haven't found Jason yet?"

"Not yet."

Alexis bent down and started picking up pieces of the Sheetrock.

Sonny placed his hand over hers. "Come on, now, you shouldn't do that. You shouldn't even be in here."

"Don't boss me, Corinthos. You are in here. She is in here. And now I am in here. And, not for nothing, I don't look nearly as wrecked as you two do, cancer or not."

She continued picking through the building materials.

**Nearby, Max **had calmed Carly down. She whispered to him, "Jason is not dead."

"He's completely fine," Max said.

"Completely fine," Carly repeated his words, though her voice was barely audible.

She once again began digging though the wreckage.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Milo sat in the back **of the police squad car. Cruz opened the door and said "Sit tight. I came to grab another flashlight. We don't have time to transport you right now."

"Can you call the hospital and check on Lesley Lou Spencer?"

"Lulu?" Cruz seemed to freeze for a moment. Softly he asked, "She was hurt?"

Milo said "That's how I got arrested, trying to get her help."

"Okay. Yeah, yeah, I will look into that. Oh, man, Lulu."

Then Cruz was slamming the car door again and speaking into his walkie talkie.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**She was stuck **in the blackness.

The voices seemed far away.

"Stay with me, daughter."

"Come on, Blonde One, come on. Don't you dare, Lulu."

And then her mom was there "I love you, Lesley Lou."

_I love you, mom_.

Her mother's image was replaced by Milo, the guy who lived in her fantasies and always came to save her just in time.

He smiled and she tried to reach for him, but like all the times since Christmas he was close and yet right outside of her grasp.

"Lulu!" he called

_Milo._

"LULU!"

Everything faded to black again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Sonny started calling **Jason's phone and his penthouse. There was no answer.

Alexis stood up and walked over to Mac. "We need someone to check the elevators and stairwells. Some people might have tried to use those places to hide or as exits out of here and got stuck."

"We're on it, Alexis. It will take time."

"Time might be what they don't have. Can you tell me is this building going to fall down? Because I have to make it home to my daughters in one piece and if I need to haul ass out of here, I have a man over there I will have to drag behind me. Plus his unstable wife. So I could use a head's up."

Mac said, "The fire department will let us know when we have to clear out. You hear that bullhorn announcement and you run for that door, you hear me? Leave him behind if you have to."

Alexis waited till he walked away to say, "If only I could."

XXXXXXXX

"**I can not leave **him behind, Sonny. I will not." Carly said

"You have Michael and Morgan to think about."

"Don't you use my children against me!"

"Jason would not expect you to save him."

"How the hell would _you _know what Jason expects from me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**She expected **me to save her," Jason told Liz

"And you saved me instead."

"Not instead..."

"And now you regret it?" Liz asked

"I wanted you and your child safe. I just thought I could go back. But that's just it. I should have known... you can never go back."

"Yes you can."

She said it in that easy way that begged him to believe her fairytale.

Liz added softly, "Just turn around and go back. This time you couldn't. Tomorrow you can."

Jason let out a breath. He would love to buy into her words. But he didn't think that was the way life worked.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sam stood outside**, keeping her promise to her mother to not enter the hotel again.

She couldn't stop shaking.

Suddenly, a blanket was gently wrapped around her shoulders.

Cruz said, "Lets get you out of the cold, now. Okay? Come with me."

She was too shell shocked to argue. Besides, he was the first smiling face she had seen in hours. And that alone would have made her follow him anywhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Milo was making deals **with God. They all started _Let Lulu live and I will..._

So far he agreed to: attend church every Sunday even during playoffs and the Super bowl, give to the poor, never lie again, be a better son, be a better brother, tell Lulu the truth about his feelings, repent for all his sins,

do charity work...

He would offer anything. Anything.

_Let her survive this, Lord._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Spinelli was **pacing the ER.

Luke barked, "Stand still, could you? For one full minute could you just stop moving?"

The elevator door opens and Tracy, Edward and Dillon rushed out.

Edward asked, "Is it over? What happened? Did they catch those hooligans?"

Dillon's eyes darted between Spinelli and Luke, and he knew.

Tracy took one look at her husband and then marched to the nearest nurse. "I want updates on Lesley Lou Spencer every five minutes. Lesley Lou, do you have that? Shouldn't you be writing this down?"

XXXXXXXXX

"**I wish I had **a pen and paper to write a will," Liz said "I need to know Lucky will raise Cam."

"No one is dying, Elizabeth. No today. If I do one thing right it will be keeping you alive through this."

"You don't sound too happy about it."

Jason said, his words full of pain, "Life is compromises. I get that. It's the living with it that will kill you."

XXXXXXXXX

"**This isn't working**," Carly said "He's not under here."

"Can we go now?" Sonny asked, exasperated.

She stood up and pushed him, hard, right in the chest.

"You go where ever you want, Sonny. You leave him! Go! No one wants you here. Go! I'm not leaving him. I will do this right. This is one thing I never got wrong. I am not leaving Jason."

It hit him then. His wife would always love Jason more than him. She didn't even pretend that wasn't true. And Sonny never asked. But still he had to face it now.

Carly turned and asked Max, "Can you help me search the rest of the hotel? Basement to roof. If he is in this building, I want him found."

"Whatever you need, you know I'm here for you," Max said.

Together they walked off without a backward glance at Sonny.

**He turned and saw **Alexis, still so fragile from the chemo, pushing broken pieces of the wall aside and grumbling.

When he got close he heard her say, "What I do for that man and do I get any appreciation? Do I get a crazy scheme to make me his wife? Hell no. Do I get even a thank you Alexis? Ha!"

"Thank you, Alexis."

She slowly turned and looked at him. "Crap. You heard that, huh?"

"You need to go home. This could bring on a relapse."

"Are you going home?"

"I can't yet."

"Then neither can I," she said and turned around to search some more.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Do you know **any prayers, Max?" Carly asked "Any thy art thou father in heaven type ones?"

"Sure."

They were walking down the stairs toward the basement.

In the dark, Max went first with a small flashlight to guide their way.

"Can you say it? For Jason?"

Max started to recite words he learned in Sunday school as a boy. When he was done they both said "Amen."

"I just want him to be alive," Carly said "He can love whoever he wants. I don't care... I will stop begging God to make him love me if he is just alive. Do you think that will be enough to convince God to let Jason stay here with me, Max?"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Jason yelled in frustration

Carly covered her mouth and started to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think anyone heard you?" asked Liz

"I don't know if anyone is even alive out there anymore," said Jason, miserably.

"I know Lucky is alive. And I know he is coming to get me and our baby."

Jason thought he might go crazy long before that happened. No matter how hard he tried to not picture it, he kept seeing Carly lying dead in a pile of rubble.

It was all he could do not to throw up.

And more than he could do, he knew, to go one living if that image became his reality.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**LUCKY was in the **lobby, desperate looking for the only woman he ever loved. He voice was scratchy from screaming, his mind was numb with fear, but nothing would make him stop looking.

"We need some help down here!" yelled Max from the stairwell "Some equipment to pry a door open. We found Jason and Elizabeth! Somebody get down here now!"

Lucky was running before he heard the last sentence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Carly pressed her ear **to the elevator door. "Jason..."

"Hey..." she could tell he was crying and that made her cry even harder.

"You scared me, Jase."

"Sorry about that. Sorry...sorry.." there were so many things to apologize for, so many things he didn't think she should forgive, but he knew she would.

"Don't be sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Liz watched Jason**, crying yet happy, broken yet whole, so caught up in the emotions of Carly even though he couldn't see her right now or touch her.

She longed for Lucky to come and take her out of her. Take her home to that little house he wanted to buy for her, for them if she would have only said the word.

"Elizabeth! Baby, can you hear me?"

"Lucky." she whispered the word

"She's fine," Jason told him.

"And the baby?"

Jason looked at Liz. She called out "Our baby is just fine, honey."

Lucky felt his body start to relax. "We'll get you out of there in a minute. Stand back."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sam rode with Cruz **and Milo to the hospital. She figured she would look for Jason there. And Cruz figured, on a night like this, no one would notice that he had made an unauthorized stop with his prisoner.

They all walked into the ER and spotted Spinelli, Luke, Tracy, Dillon and Edward.

Sam went and sat down next to Spinelli, who looked white as a sheet of paper. "Bad night," she said

"Very bad, Goddess." Then he was in her arms, sobbing.

Luke said to Milo "The hero. You will be compensated for what you did out there."

"I just want Lulu to be alright. Any news yet?"

"Not a word."

Milo grimaced, biting back the tears.

"What exactly do you," Luke asked "have going on with my daughter?"

"I..." He stumbled for a minute and then just went for it " you want to know the truth, Mr. Spencer? I think your daughter is the best thing this town has going for it and if anyone deserved to make it out of that standoff alive it was her."

Luke smiled, "I can't argue with that logic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sonny led Alexis **outside as soon as they heard that Jason was found.

He sucked in some air. "Good to be able to do this again."

"What?"

"Breathe fresh air. Walk where I want. Talk to who I want when I choose."

"Did it get to you? Being confined?" she asked

"What do you think?"

They shared a look.

"Lets go see the kids," Alexis said "Unless you need to stay here till they come out."

"Carly will see to it Jason makes it out alive. And he will do the same for her. Neither of them need me for that," Sonny said, knowing it was the truth.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Lucky pried open **the doors. Max held them back while he rushed inside and picked up Elizabeth.

Once he carried her out, Jason stepped into the basement and Carly hurried into his arms.

"Oh, Jase...Jase...oh."

"I know."

"When I couldn't find you... I lost me, too. I couldn't think or move or do anything other than look for you."

Max stepped away, leaving them holding each other.

"You should have ran for the door, Carly. You know better than to risk you over me." His words held no anger, only a warning to not put herself at risk again. Because he wanted her alive more than he cared if he lived or died.

Carly argued, "You know better than to think I would ever leave you behind. Not even for a second."

She slipped from his arms. Jason immediately wanted her back.

Carly whispered, unhappily, "We should get out of here."

He could tell there was something she wasn't telling him.

"What's wrong?" Jason said.

She knew he was onto her but ignored his plea."This building isn't safe."

"What is it?"

"It could come down at anytime."

"Carly, talk to me. If you're mad because I didn't get you out first, say so. I thought Sonny would get you to the door but I shouldn't have assumed..."

"Liz is pregnant. I get it. It's not that."

"Then what?" It was so hard for him to think right now. In the minutes when he feared Carly was dead he brain shut down on him, and only his heart ruled.

"EVACUATE THE BUILDING. THIS IS AN ORDER FROM THE PORT CHARLES FIRE DEPARTMENT. RED ALERT. EVACUATE THE BUILDING."

Jason grabbed Carly's hand and they took off running.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Jason and Carly **stepped into an empty lobby. It was surreal.

As if in slow motion they jumped over upturned chairs and broken chandeliers, ran on top of glass and parts of the wall and ceiling, and around the dead body of Craig.

Then the building made a terrible screeching sound, like a train was about to drive through it. And started to crumbled in on itself.

Jason pushed Carly in front of him and out the door. She refused to leave go of his hand and yanked him out just as the building came down. They scrambled to their feet and ran through the dust.

Laying in the grass a block away, they tried to catch their breaths. Sirens wailed, people ran by, cries and screams filled the air.

"You're alive," Carly said softly

"And so are you."

"You need to know something..." she sighed and then smiled "I made a deal with God. You are probably going to like it, though I hate it. I promised that if you were found alive that I would...never beg you to love me again. And worse, I would be okay with whoever you love. So there, Jase, lucky you. You lived and you got off the hook, all in one feel swoop."

After a minute he said, "That had to be a hard deal for you to make."

She stared up at the night sky,"No, not really. I would have promised anything, did anything... because if you didn't survive...I guess I would,as morbid as it sounds, just lay on your grave and stay there forever. I wouldn't be able to leave you."

Jason sat up and met her eyes. "Please, promise me, you will never do that."

"I'm all promised out for today."

"Carly..."

"When you thought you were going to die, when he detonated the explosives...Jase, whose face did you see?"

He reached out and pulled her up into a sitting position.

He smiled, "Whose face do you think I saw?"

"I promised not to beg so..."

"I saw you, Carly."

"And I saw you. But you knew that."

"I kinda did."

"Yeah, you did." She kissed his cheek.

He turned his face and for a moment they were an inch apart, lip to lip, and then he closed the gap.

And they were back to where they should be.

**SONNY AND ALEXIS **went to Greystone where he kissed the heads of Micheal and Morgan, who slept peaceful and none the wiser in bed, then Sonny showered and changed and they headed to her place for breakfast with the girls.

In the car, Alexis asked "Can you do me a favor?"

"You are stooping to asking me for a favor, prosecutor? The local crime lord. Oh, this should be good."

"Cocky ass." she teased him and then ranted " Could you try and not get yourself involved in any of these _to the extreme life and death _deals for like one whole week this time? Because I would like to put my energy in my recovery and not worrying about you."

"So now you worry about me?"

"For Kristina's sake."

"I see." Sonny drove for a while and then said "Did you see Carly tonight? She would have torn that place apart brick by brick to find Jason."

"Does that surprise you? As long as I have known her she's been crazy about him."

"Most of that time she was my wife!"

"Yeah, that sucks for you," Alexis said "Maybe you should rethink the fifth wedding to her."

Sonny chuckled. "You love this, don't you? The fact that I look like a Jackass. Like a Jaxass."

"Don't insult him to make yourself feel better. You choose the wrong woman and then yell from every rooftop in town that she is the right one and you get what you deserve."

"You are so good at making me feel better."

"Hey, I'm the one sick. You are supposed to make me feel better."

"I can think of a few ways..."

"Oh no, no, no. Don't try it, Corinthos."

He smiled and was silent for a minute. "Seriously though... why did you come in there tonight looking for me?"

"Sonny..." her word was low, a warning to not go there.

"Alexis..." his word was filled with desire, teasing her.

"You can't do this. You don't get my love as a consolation prize from losing Carly's. It doesn't work that way!"

"I would never..."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Funny, because you just did."

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**CRUZ **brought Spinelli and Sam cups over coffee.

Sam stood up and walked a few feet away with him. "The TV said the hotel collapsed. Do you know if Jason made it out?"

"Lucky called me. Jason and Liz were both found before it went down. He's alive."

Sam let out a breath. "I felt so guilty for leaving him there."

"Hey, you did all you could tonight. You were amazing. I would...any guy would... certainly be glad to have you in his corner."

She smiled, and suddenly remembered all the times when he was the only one on her side when she worked at the police station. And the few times she fantasized about him and her in a break room or squad car together.

But it was wrong to think of that on a night like this, so she forced the thoughts out of her head.

Still Cruz caught the way, for a split second, her eyes has darkened with desire for him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**LUKE was **sitting by Lulu's beside when she woke up.

"Daughter."

"Dad."

"Glad to have you back," he took her hand in his.

"Did you save me?"

"Not me, Lesley Lou."

"Jason? He always saves everyone."

"No." Luke paused " It was Milo."

"Really? Just like..."

"What?"

Softly Lulu said, "Sometimes I dream he does that."

"Stop that sentence right there. I think I've heard enough."

"Tell me how he saved me."

"It's a hell of a story..." Luke started while Lulu closed her eyes and let herself imagine it all playing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Lucky and Liz **were outside the hotel.

"You need to be in the hospital yourself," Lucky told her "Not trying to treat people! Baby, please, listen to me."

Liz was working on saying a woman's life. She called over her shoulder. "Can you apply pressure to the wound, hon?"

Lucky did as she requested, then whispered, "You're driving me crazy. I am worried to death about you and our baby."

She smiled. "I actually feel great now that I am out of that place."

"You're getting a check-up. Dr. Kelly is around her somewhere."

"All right," she kept working "when I am done. Then I want you to do something for me."

"Anything," he said

"Buy that house."

"What?"

"You heard me. The house. You know the one."

"Yeah, I know the one." His eyes were stuck on her, ignoring the chaos around them and the person bleeding beneath his fingers.

Her voice was more fragile when she asked, "Do you still want to live in it with me and Cam and this little one that's on the way?"

"You know I do but I thought..."

"I thought a lot too, during all of this." Liz met his eyes "I thought about you."

(_I think of all the places I've been  
it always comes down to one thing  
The only place I want to be  
is with you_

_I think of all the faces I've seen  
and though they all mean something to me  
The only face I want to see  
belongs to you) ( _Taylor Hicks)

XXXXXXXX

**Jason and Carly **went back to the scene and asked about Lulu.

They learned she was at the hospital. After calling and hearing she was recovering they got in the car to head home.

He asked, "Hell of a night, huh?"

"That Craig guy is lucky he's dead. I would put a bullet in him myself just for scaring Lulu."

"You leave that stuff up to me, please."

Carly ranted, "He was evil. Making people choose who they love more. He's sick. There were moments when I thought I was about to watch someone I love die right in front of me. And then I turned around and there were blue eyes behind a mask, and I knew, I just knew we had finally gotten the upper hand."

"Yeah, great job I did."

"You did!"

"Only you would say so."

"What? You need someone else to tell you in order for it to be true? You're my hero. What more do you need to be? Don't try and save the whole damn world while you and me fall to pieces."

Jason looked at her, "Is that what we are doing? I thought we were just about getting it right?"

"You are taking me back to Sonny's house where he is my husband...that is far from right. But you know, it's my life so ...whatever... I'm just happy we both got out of there alive. That is enough for now."

When they pulled in front of the mansion he asked "You really planning to never ask me again to be with you?"

"A promise to God is dead serious. If I break it then he might ignore me the next time I start pleading for your life. I can't risk that."

"I don't know how I feel about that." Jason said softly " I got real used to you asking me, every now and then, for a little upstairs time at Jake's. I think I'll miss it."

"You could ask me."

He smiled. "That's true enough."

"And you would if you weren't so stubborn."

"This is not about being stubborn."

Carly scoffed, "You don't even know what this is about anymore. You are so used to just _getting through _life that you don't even try and go for happy."

"Not true."

"Okay, Jase. Maybe I just wanted to believe that. I wanted to think that if you went for happy then that would equal me. I guess I was confused as ever. Maybe in my next lifetime I will figure you out, Jason Morgan, you infuriating man!"

He laughed.

She glared at him.

"I don't even mind arguing with you tonight," Jason said "It sounds good to me. I think I will just sit here and let you rant for a few hours because, Carly, for a while there I thought I would never hear your voice again."

His voice faded away as he said softly, " And I don't want to end up laying on any grave for the rest of my life, missing you."

_(I think of all the people I've knownSome I've loved with all of my soul_

_  
But the one that I have loved the most is you_

_I think of all the things that I've learned  
and after all the pages I've turned_

_  
the only place I want to turn is to you_) ( Taylor Hicks)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cruz walked Milo, still cuffed, to Lulu's room. He said "Five minutes then you got to get to the station before I lose my badge."

"Thank you."

Milo stepped inside. She was laying in bed, her eyes closed.

He went to the side of her bed."Lulu."

Her eyes opened, she looked sleepily, "I was dreaming of you... you were saving me again. That is a good dream. My favorite."

He sucked in a ragged breath. "I am so happy to see you are going to make it."

"Yeah? You like me or something?"

"Something, Lulu."

"Good."

After a long moment staring at each other, he placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered "Get well, girl."

She gripped his shirt, keeping him bent down, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for saving my life. Maybe I can pay you back some time."

He stood up. "You just get healthy. That's all the payback I want."

"I could do better than that."

"Yeah?"

"Will you keep saving me?"

"Count on it, Lulu."

"Believe me, Milo, I am."

(_Everything I've been through  
Everything before you_

_  
was just time moving on with no meaning  
You're what was missing_

_I think of all the places I've been  
and it always comes down to one thing_

_  
The only place I want to be is with you_) ( Taylor Hicks)

Sonny stepped into the Lake House and heard his daughter running down the hall, before he even saw her, yelling "Daddy!"

After she jumped into his arms, with Alexis watching them smiling, Voila walked into the room holding Molly. "She saw you drive up."

"Want Daddy to make his famous french toast for breakfast?" Sonny asked Kristina.

"Self proclaimed famous," Alexis teased.

"This french toast will change your life," Sonny told her "It is that good."

"You said those exact same words one night to me before."

"It was true wasn't it?"

She blushed "Make your french toast. And stop being such a tease."

"Teasing, daddy!" kristina scolded

Alexis and Sonny laughed, sharing a secret look.

After breakfast Voila took the kids to the park. The phone rang and it was Max with an update about how everyone they loved was still alive.

Alexis laid down on the couch. "I think I need a nap. Show yourself out."

"Or we could take a nap together."

"Are you on something?"

"I just need some sleep. You do know that I have been through a traumatic event, counselor, don't you?"

Alexis sighed, eyeing him. "You're a challenge to my sanity, Sonny. And my will and my everything."

"I know."

He held out his hand and she stood, dragging her favorite blanket off the couch with her. They headed for the bedroom and soon they were sleeping next to each other on her bed.

(_And after everything that I've done  
And after everyone that I've loved  
The only thing I know is true_

_  
The only place I want to be is with you  
The only place I want to be is with you  
The only place I want to be is with you_) ( Taylor Hicks)


	7. Chapter 7

To The Extreme

**Chapter Seven**

**Jason wondered **where Sam was. He knew she got out of the hotel but had no idea where she might of ended up. He called home, no one answered.

He knew he should go somewhere, do something to find her. But Carly's hand was holding his, as they sat on the couch at Greystone, and he just didn't want to let go.

She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I never want to feel that scared again."

"Me either."

"We could have lost so much...nearly everyone...Jase."

"But we didn't. And I think..."

His tone made her feel off balance, it was a premonition that hit her in that moment. Her life was about to change.

She lifted her head, laid her hand on his cheek and asked "What do you think?"

"I don't know."

Disappointment washed over her face, she broke contact with him. "Okay, fine. Be that way."

He said, in a rush of words, "I just don't want to walk away from you again..not be apart for even one more night.. is that impossible now? What do you think, Carly?"

She stared at him, with a gaze he gave her many times before. It said, _Are you really doing this?_

Jason added, each word slow and measured, "So much would have to change."

She studied him for a long moment more and nearly asked if he bumped his head in the explosion. But she wasn't about to give him an out.

"Not that much," she said. She took his hand again. "Just hold on to this and don't let go. And I will do the same."

He asked, surprised that it could be so simple,"Why would you want to? Now. After everything..."

"Why wouldn't I?" her words were shocked

Jason looked her in the eye, "Don't say I never hurt you. I hurt you. Maybe everyday I hurt you."

"And you are still Jason and I am still Carly." She lifted their hands " And this is still the thing that makes me happiest."

He let out a breath, letting go of years of pain.

He smiled. "Say it."

"What?" She would say anything he wanted to hear, she just needed a clue.

"You were right. We lasted. All this time I...you just will never know how...terrified... I was that we might not last. And, look at us, we did."

"Of course we did, Jase."

And then his face was inching closer and closer to hers, not caring that they were both covered in soot and wearing ripped up clothes, and soon his lips were on hers.

Finally, things started to make sense again to him.

(If it's loving that you want,  
well it's loving you'll receive.

Cause you've come to the right place, baby

Yeah, the door is always open  
if you need some company.

You've come to the right place, baby ) ( Taylor Hicks) 

XXXXXXX

**Lucky wheeled **Liz into the ER.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"Can someone take a look at my wife?!" he yelled

The he stopped and said softer "I mean my..."

"Lucky," she looked up at him and their eyes held.

Patrick walked over and Liz said "My husband is insisting I get checked out. I had some cramping earlier tonight."

"Lets get you into a bed and page an obgyn." Patrick said

Lucky went with them into a cubicle, feeling for the first time in months he was doing exactly the right thing.

(_Heaven knows that I can't read your mind._

_  
We can turn it around,  
darling' one step at a time_

Angel, oh angel, can't you see  
that I can't live without you,  
so baby won't you help me please?

When there's no one left to trust

_Well, I think that you'll agree  
that you've come to the right place, baby_) ( Taylor Hicks)

XXXXXXXX

**THAT AFTERNOON**, Cruz brought Sam back to the penthouse.

"You ever get a hold of Jason?"

They had been at the hospital for hours, then at the jail. Sam had bailed Milo out.

"Yeah, he's home now," Sam answered.

"Good." Cruz angled his body toward her and let his eyes take one last look at this amazing woman who had risked her life in order to save people she loved and others who didn't even like tonight.

He would do just about anything to have her fall for him.

Sam gave him a small smile, and her eyes lingered on his.

(_When you're down on your luck  
well, just look around, you'll see _

_  
that you've come to the right place, baby _) ( Taylor Hicks) 

"Cruz... thanks. You are good friend."

He smiled at her, " A good friend. The kiss of death."

She laughed. "See you around, okay?"

"I'll be around, Sam."

"Good."

She knew it didn't make sense, but when she climbed out of the car and walked into the building, she felt a wave of loneliness come over her.

(_Sometimes you don't know  
what you've got until it's gone _

_  
Then you look around  
and it was right there all along_

Cause angel, angel, you've got to understand  
that I don't want to be without you 

_  
Oh, won't you help me if you can_? ) ( Taylor Hicks) 

XXXXXXXXX

**ALEXIS** woke up first. She opened one eye and confirmed Sonny was really in her bed. Since he was still asleep she smiled, knowing he couldn't see just how happy he made her by being there.

But just then he started smiling, as he too woke up. The second before his eyes opened Sonny said, "Alexis?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm." they were eye to eye "I always sleep best when I am with you."

Her voice was disbelieving when she told him, "This is only the second time you have ever slept with me."

"And we are two for two."

She laughed. "Carly really did a number on you earlier. She has you talking crazy."

"Why do you do that?" Sonny asked, his voice soft and calm, but with hurt lingering on every word. "Can't anything just be about you and me? Ever?"

"I don't know." she answered in a tone that matched his "Can it?"

(I ain't asking for the world  
I just want you to believe

that you've come to the right place, baby ) ( Taylor Hicks) 

XXXXXXXXXX

**Milo went straight back **to the hospital when he was released. He found Spinelli and Luke outside of Lulu's room.

"So Stone Cold like freaked when I put this online profile up for him so that I could hook him up with a new Betty. Then The Goddess would be free for me-"

"Is that one Carly?"

"No, The Goddess is Sam. Do you need the run down again?"

"Excuse me," Milo said "How is she?"

"Hero!" Luke bellowed "Lulu is looking better by the minute, actually."

"Can I see her?"

"First, we need to talk." Luke put his arm around his shoulder.

Milo tried not to shake.

The walked down the hall a few feet and Luke said "You did something today that I can never repay."

"I don't want any payment."

"You are getting one anyway. Don't worry about those charges Mac slapped on you. I will get that taken care of."

"How can you do that?"

"Well, I usually only tell my secrets to my family. And then only the cool ones. But you, kid, you are good people. Anyway, I plan to...well you might call it blackmail... I call it_ finesse _the commissioner into dropping the charges. Me and him go way back and every man has his dirty little secret that he will do anything to keep dirty and secret. So, that's handled, okay?"

"Okay, sir."

Luke stepped away from him and looked him over. "My daughter has a thing for you, huh? Interesting. You seem so straitlaced but I know Corinthos don't hire anybody who has even a passing fancy for being law abiding."

"I wouldn't get Lulu in any trouble, sir."

Luke laughed, "Ha! She'll be the one getting you in trouble, kid! You sure you ready to date a Spencer woman?"

"Yes, sir."

Luke studied him again and then nodded, "She's waiting, Milo. And she doesn't like that."

That is all the younger man needed to hear before he took off into the hospital room.

She was sitting up now. "Milo!"

He stopped in his tracks at her huge smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sonny told Alexis**, "I know you don't want to have feelings for me. And I also know you do."

She tried to climb out of bed and he gently pulled her back down, and near to him.

"Are you incapable," she whispered "of going one day without a woman in your life? Carly ditches you at dawn and less than an hour later it is _Hello Alexis, I need you_."

"Carly ditched me the day she found out about Kristina. She kept it from me and she knew it would be the end of us. Not because it was a lie. Because... she's not a stupid woman, okay? She can see...when we are together...and I could see with her and Jason. But it was easier to not feel so much so we kept playing our game. We are good at it. I am a master at it, actually." He smiled.

"God, you would compliment yourself about anything," she said and then smiled back at him.

He ran his hand up her arm, slowly, then over her neck and into her hair.

She said, softly, "You just want a place to hide."

"No, Alexis, I want a place to come home to."

And then his lips hit hers and there was nothing sweet to say or do or feel for a long time after that. Everything was fire and pent up neediness for this type of connection between them again.

In the back of her mind she realized she wasn't on any sort of birth control, but there was no way she was stopping now. It felt too good, too right , too close to heaven.

XXXXXXXXX

"**Hello, Lulu."**

She looked weak but so happy. She just stared at him for a long moment and then cried, "Will you get over here!"

Milo covered the distance in three large steps and without stopping to think- for he would never be able to do it if he did- he leaned down and brought her into a kiss full of every bit of love he had for her.

She pulled a inch back and whispered, "Mmmm, Milo, you're better than a dream."

He could cry at her words but instead choose to kiss her again- softer, slower, and tender this time.

She was smiling when he pulled away.

(_When there's no one else to hold you,  
well, I'll be there yes indeed _

_  
Oh, you've come to the right place, baby_

Yeah, you've come to the right place!  
Oh, you've come to the right place, baby! 

_  
Yeah, you've come to the right_

_place_

_  
Yes indeed _) ( Taylor Hicks)

"I never thought," she said as he sat down on the bed "that such a bad night could lead to such a good morning."

"I think it was the worse night of my life, Lulu. I thought... you might be...I didn't want to lose my chance to tell you that I would very much like to take you on a date sometime. What do you think?"

"Kiss me again, Milo and then tell me if you can guess what I think."

Coming up next - an epilogue


	8. Chapter 8

EPILOGUE

Note- For purposes of this story, Alexis was declared cancer free the day after the hostage standoff. And Jason and Liz never slept together.

Two Months Later

Carly watched as Max moved the last box out of Jason's apartment.

The only thing left was the pool table which a moving company would get later.

Jason walked down the stairs, "All clear up there."

"I can't believe you are not going to live her anymore," Carly said, getting a little teary.

"Oh, Carly, please don't start!" he laughed "You told me to move. Are you forgetting that? The week long arguement we had that you titled A New Address for a New Start."

"Actually I called it I am Not Sleeping with You in the Same place Sam Did."

"I never liked that name and you know it."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will miss this place. Micheal was a baby here."

"Well, if we ever want to have sex again, according to you, we can't live here. So are we staying or going?"

"We are so going," Carly answered and then his lips were on hers.

XXXXXXXX

Sam was in her new apartment, in the same building Patrick lived in, when someone knocked on the door.

She opened it and saw Cruz holding a bouquet of flowers. "It has been sixty days, to the hour, since you called and told me that you and Morgan were done. So is the mourning period officially over yet? Or will you be throwing these roses back in my face?"

She took the flowers, and then she took his hand.

Sam was willing to give him a try and see if the reality of getting sweaty with him in the backseat of his cruiser lived up to the hype of her fantasies about it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alexis ignored the man who was yapping outside her bathroom door.

Sonny hounded her, joking, "I really feel like you are not being fair here, counselor. I may not know the legal statues but I am sure I have some rights where this is concerned and if I didn't know you could kick the ass of any lawyer I hired then I just might take you into court and get an injunction to..."

She yanked opened the door. "How many times do I have to tell you that there is no legal precedence for a potential father to seek the right to watch the potential mother take a pregnancy test!"

"There should be."

"Sonny..." she shook her head in frustration but smiled.

He asked, "So, tell me, are we?"

She looked at the test then at him. Slowly she said "Yes, we are."

He had her in his arms in a second, and soon they were down the hall and back in her bed where this whole affair started up for the second time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky and Liz lay in bed together, late into the morning on Sunday, with Cameron between them and their newborn in a bassinet nearby.

Cartoons played on TV.

She looked over their son's head and met his eyes. "One more week and then we get married," she told him "I can't believe it is so close."

"Well, babe, we have two kids, a mortgage, and a puppy. It's about time we make it all legit again," Lucky told her.

After a few more minutes Liz said, "I don't know when it happened, Lucky, but somewhere along the way all my dreams changed. New York can't compare to this for me now."

"Nothing could compare to this for me, ever," Lucky told her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready?" Milo asked

"I think so."

"Just follow my lead," he told her.

"You do know this is my first time, right?" Lulu asked

"But it's not mine," he whispered in her ear "And I got you, sweetie."

Then they were falling out of the plane, drifting through the air with his arms wrapped around her.

Skydiving felt amazing to her, like freedom and being out of control, like loud and wild music. It felt to Lulu just like loving Milo made her feel. 

Like she was flying and would never ever fall.

At just the right second, as she knew he would because no one took better care of her than this man, Milo pulled the ripcord and then they were drifting slowly down to earth again.

On the ground she exclaimed, "That was amazing!"

And he just smiled because whenever she was happy, he was whole.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Jase, we have our new home together. What is the next change we should make to our lives?"

They were laying together on the couch.

"Can't we just chill for a while? Relax and enjoy this, Carly." He kissed her neck.

"Well..." it was hard to think when his lips were on her body. She smiled, "I think one more...mmmm, that feels good...one or...ohhh, mmmm...two more changes are in order."

"You do, huh?"

"Just two little tiny ones," Carly told him.

"How little?"

"About six to eight pounds each." She turned her head and met his eyes.

Jason stared at her for a long minute. Carly smiled back at him, waiting for some kind of reaction.

He asked, "Is this a plaaaaaaan to have twins or are two babies going to be born in nine months?"

"Seven months."

"Oh my... God."

"Jase?"

"Wow."

"Does that mean you are happy?"

"Oh my...God."

"I can tell you are happy," Carly said and then he was kissing her and showing her just how happy he really was.

XXXXXXXXXX

A WEEK LATER

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, Jr."

Liz mouthed to her husband, "I love you, honey."

Lucky, holding the hand of his wife, smiled in a such a way that the rest of the church, every single person watching, felt tears come to their eyes.

Milo quickly looked down, hoping Lulu didn't notice, but she did. She slid her hand into his, latching them together in this dangerous town, latching herself to the one man she knew would keep her safe.

Cruz caught the eye of his partner as he passed him walking back down the aisle and they nodded at each other. Then Cruz smiled at Sam, and brought his thumb up to wipe away the tear that had fallen onto her cheek.

Sonny glanced at Alexis, who had a faraway look in her eye. He followed her gaze and saw was now looking at Cameron.

He took her hand and soon they were both smiling again. They could read each other well, and knew that everything that happened in the past only made the future that much better.

Jason could hardly believe he was crying at the wedding of Carly's cousin. Every since the hotel lobby exploded he felt like his emotions were heightened. Coming that close to losing so much made him want to live every single second like it was all he had.

And this second- seeing Liz and Lucky happy, having Micheal on one side of him, Carly on the other, and Morgan on his lap- this second a very good one. And in a few short months he would live the second where Carly gave birth to his two children. Those were seconds he looked forward to.

Carly smiled with joy and took his hand.

For in that church at that moment, there was no looking back at the tragedy and pain in the past. They were all going forward, into a better life.

And, best of all, they were all holding the hand of the one person they just couldn't stand to lose and could never, ever, leave behind.

THE END

This story was something that was written quickly, out of a need to see Carly do what I thought she should and search for Jason. And to see Milo go find his girl.

After I started I added the Sexis, Liz and Lucky, and Sam and Cruz stuff because it seemed to fit well with the idea of people finding their way to who they fit best with.

Thanks for reading and a special thank you to every person who submitted a review. You made me smile and want to write the last two chapters so I could give these couples their happy ending.

If you liked the fast pace of this story then check out my upcoming fic titled

Inside His World- The mob war to end all mob wars breaks out and Jason must scramble to save the lives of Carly, Brenda and Alexis. ( Jarly, S and B, Jaxis, Milo and Lulu)

Sara 


End file.
